terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Incinerator, The Awakened one
Incinerator, The Awakened one is a War Mode post-Earth Lord worm superboss that is summoned after the Incinerator of worlds has been defeated, he has 5000 segments (4998 body segments, 1 head, and 1 tail). Similar to the Destroyer, the player can hit him anywhere and it will deplete his overall health. Any weapon that does infinity damage or any butcher functions will do 1 damage to this boss. Stats Edit * 190000000 (Health) * 100 (Defense) * 400 damage (Body melee) * 999999 damage (Head melee) * 200 per second damage (Mouth flamethrower) * 240 per second damage (Mouth frostburn flamethrower) * 240 per second damage (Mouth shadowflamethrower) * 280 per second damage (Mouth cursed flamethrower) * 320 per second damage (Mouth demonic flamethrower) * 360 damage (Fireball) * 320 damage (Fire spikes) * 360 damage (Frostburn fireball) * 360 damage (Shadowflame fireball) * 400 damage (Shadowflame tentacles) * 400 damage (Cursed fireballs) * 480 damage (Demonic fireballs) * 160 damage (Fire embers) * 490 damage (Inferno fireball) * 490 damage (Cursed inferno fireball) * 490 damage (Frostburn inferno fireball) * 490 damage (Shadowflame inferno fireball) * 490 damage (Demonic inferno fireball) * 780 (ground crystals) The Fight Edit When he spawns he will come up out of the ground and act like a normal worm boss, except for the fact that he can "dig" through air which allows him to fly. When he runs into you and inflicts melee damage, it inflicts the Incinerator's Curse debuff. His head will shoot either a fire, cursed fire, frostburn, shadowflame, or demonic flamethrower when his head is close to you that inflicts it's corresponding debuff. From the crystals on his body, he will shoot fireballs, cursed fireballs, frostburn fireballs, shadowflame fireballs, demonic fireballs or shadowflame tentacles. He will also occasionally summon a storm of falling fire spikes from the sky on top of you. Sometimes he will fire a bunch of fire embers out of his mouth that do damage and are affected by gravity, and upon hitting the ground, they will stay there flaming and if you step on them they will do damage and inflict the "on fire" debuff. Also he will sometimes shoot fireballs that explode in raging infernos similar to the inferno fork. Another thing that he will do is shoot massive crystals out of the ground that do a ton of damage and inflict the Incinerator's curse, and the Crystal impale debuffs all at the same time. When you defeat him the screen will go white and then he will be gone and and a message will come up saying Incinerator, The Awakened one has fled. '''Once he has been defeated there is a 6% chance of The Incinerator of worlds spawning. '''Drops * 100 platinum 100% * 5-100 living fire block 100% * 100-200 cursed fire 100% * 80 disastrous fragments 100% * 100 earthenite 100% Only one of the following will drop: * Gem of Incineration Quotes "YOU FOOL! YOU SHAN'T DISINTEGRATE ME!!!" When you use a weapon that does infinite damage or a butcher function. "Impressive, but you are obviously too puny to defeat me!" When you get him to half health. '''"You may have defeated me, but I will be back to incinerate you and your sinful world!" '''when you defeat him Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters Category:War Mode Bosses